The great seducer
by BethMalfoyUchiha
Summary: Cruzaron miradas. Hinata quería olvidar, Sasuke la quería seducir. ¿Qué podía salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 _They say "all good boys go to heaven" …_

… _but bad boys bring heaven to you_

Hinata lo vio fijar sus ojos en ella, ojos que reflejaban problemas, tenía los ojos más oscuros que había visto jamás, eran completamente negros, atrayentes y fríos. No pudo dejar de buscarlo el resto de la noche, simplemente para cruzar miradas, le gustaba lo que ello causaba en ella, adrenalina y la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo.

Cuando la dejaron sola, tomó una copa de champagne, lo buscó y cuando estuvo segura que la estaba mirando levantó su copa casi imperceptiblemente, a modo de saludo, solo para que él lo note, y se giró para salir por las puertas que daban a la terraza.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás, podía sentir su mirada sobre su nuca. Respiro hondo antes de voltearse. Allí estaba, parado, completamente de negro, mirándola. El también levanto su copa a modo de saludo cuando estuvo frente a ella, pero siguió de largo hasta colocarse a su lado. Ella volteo, para observar lo mismo que él. Estaban en la terraza que daba al jardín trasero de la casa.

– ¿No hace frio como para que estés aquí afuera? – dijo por fin el hombre a su lado.

– Necesitaba alejarme un poco de tanta gente. – dijo Hinata sin atreverse a verlo, trató de conservar la fuerza que la llevo a hacer eso.

– ¿También de mí? – a ella le sorprendió lo directo que podía ser él.

– Yo… no podría saberlo. No se quien eres. – dijo ella, una vez que decidió verlo. Sus ojos parecían mucho más oscuros ahora sin tanta luz, y su cabello, negro como el carbón, estaba un poco despeinado por el viento.

– Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Y soy amigo de las personas que se casaron.

– Hinata Hyuga. – dijo pasándole una mano como saludo, fue un acto reflejo, por la costumbre y se sintió apenada al momento de hacerlo. Pero el simplemente le tomo la mano, y la miró sin soltarle.

– Es un placer… Hinata Hyuga – dijo su nombre de una forma tan intensa, que a la pelinegra le dio un escalofrió. Se estaba preguntando en qué se había metido.

– Yo… fui compañera de colegio de Sakura. ¿de dónde los conoces tu?

– De siempre. Pero la verdad no salí aquí a hablar de ellos. – Sasuke fue acercándose a ella, hasta colocar ambas manos a sus costados, dejándola en medio de él y la baranda. – Me pregunto que estabas buscando, al cruzar la mirada conmigo tantas veces. – su voz era grave, fuerte, aunque le hablase de una forma bastante baja. Quería seguir escuchando su voz.

– Realmente no sé que esperar, creo que es por eso. – dijo después de un momento. Hinata estaba perdida en los ojos del pelinegro, tenia la cabeza levantada para poder mirarlo, ya que era mucho más alto que ella.

– Pues no deberías esperar nada de mí, excepto por esta noche. – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. – ¿Qué quieres por esta noche?

– Olvidar. – dijo. Fue por ello que decidió seguir ese juego de miradas allí dentro. Y también por lo que salió para hablar a solas con un desconocido. Quería olvidar por un momento lo que significaba ser ella, y dejarse llevar.

– Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que lo harás al menos por esta noche. – y la beso.

A Hinata no le costó responder el beso, ya que era lo que estaba esperando. Él coloco sus manos un poco mas arriba de su cintura, y la atrajo hacia él. Ante esa acción, ella entreabrió sus labios, dándole acceso al pelinegro quien no dudo en profundizar el beso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron para coger aire, ella todavía no lograba calmar sus emociones cuando sintió los labios de el bajando hasta su cuello. Se sentía adormecida por lo que le hacía sentir aquello.

– Vámonos a otro lugar. – dijo Sasuke después de varios minutos de estar así, separándose un poco para poder mirarla. Le gustó lo que vio. La pelinegra estaba completamente sonrojada, pero en sus ojos no se notaba nada de timidez, era todo lo contrario, podía ver como ella quería más.

Él la condujo hasta la salida, donde esperaron a que traigan su auto, se subieron y pusieron marcha hasta el departamento del pelinegro. Una vez que llegaron, él se sacó el cinturón, se acercó a la Hyuga y la besó. Cuando se separó de ella simplemente dijo "No lo pude evitar" y se bajó, para ir hasta el lado de Hinata y abrirle la puerta.

– Ven – dijo y le extendió su mano.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada que daba al interior del edificio, una vez dentro del ascensor, Sasuke acorraló a Hinata por la pared del fondo, con la mano izquierda sujetó su nuca para poder besarla de una forma donde el pueda llevar el control, y con la derecha, empezó a acariciar la parte de atrás de su muslo, subiendo suavemente hasta colocarla en su cintura, la cual rodeo y la apretó contra él. En es momento, el ascensor emitió un sonido, indicando que habían llegado a su destino.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a un pasillo, Sasuke salió de ahí con Hinata en sus brazos y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su departamento, la bajó para poder buscar las llaves y abrir. Ella entró al lugar, y se quedó parada en medio de la sala, volteando para poder ver al pelinegro, que se estaba quitando el saco y la corbata, para tirarlas encima del sofá.

– ¿Quiere una copa de vino? – le preguntó el.

– Una botella de cerveza me vendría mejor. – dijo ella, que ya sentía el efecto de la champaña desvanecerse. Sasuke rió ante su comentario.

– Realmente no eres nada de lo que pareces. – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, para traer dos botellas chicas de cerveza, abrió una y le paso.

– ¿Y que es lo que parezco? – deseaba sentirse cómoda, así que se saco los tacones y se sentó en el sofá, haciendo espacio para que el tome el lugar a su lado.

– Alguien que no se subiría a un auto conmigo. – agarro la botella que Hinata tenia en sus manos, y la coloco en la mesa para poder acercarse y recostarla en el sofá.

La pelinegra iba a contestar algo, pero el comenzó a besarla, primero beso sus labios, mordiéndolos y succionando, para luego empezar a bajar por su cuello. La mano que estaba acariciando su cintura, empezó a subir por su espalda, buscando el comienzo de la cremallera del vestido, una vez que la encontró, empezó a bajarla lentamente. Por cada mordida que daba en su cuello, Sasuke bajaba un poco el cierre. Ese juego estaba volviendo loca a Hinata, cuando por fin terminó con eso, se levantó y le sacó el vestido arrojándolo al piso.

Sasuke se quedó pensando unos segundos si ya era momento de llevarla a su recamara, la miró y vio que ella no necesitaba tantos juegos para empezar, así que la volvió a cargar en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación.

La recostó en la cama, se sacó la camisa y los pantalones, para quedar en ropa interior al igual que ella. Cuando se colocó sobre ella, fue la pelinegra quien se levantó un poco y empezó a besarlo, atrayéndolo hacia sí, lo agarro e hizo un movimiento que lo sorprendió, quedando ella sobre él. Sasuke aprovecho esa posición, para llevar sus manos hasta su sostén, y desprenderlo, cuando se deshizo de esa prenda la tiro hacia un costado de la cama.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien los hizo girar, para volver a quedar encima, quería tener una buena vista de Hinata. Se acerco a sus pechos y empezó a besarlos, se apodero con la boca de un pezón empezando a morder y chupar, mientras masajeaba el otro con una mano. Fue bajando por su abdomen dando besos y mordidas, tocando todo lo que pudiera hasta llegar al comienzo de sus bragas, las que bajo lentamente, lamiendo la piel que esta iba dejando al descubierto.

Hinata gemía y movía la cabeza, disfrutando las sensaciones que el pelinegro producía con sus acciones, llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza de el y enredo sus dedos en su cabello, para que siga haciendo aquello que la estaba volviendo loca. Cuando Sasuke le saco al fin la ultima prenda que le quedaba, se acerco a sus piernas y empezó a besar, subiendo y alternando entre ellas, hasta llegar a su centro, una vez allí, separó las piernas de la Hyuga y empezó lamer, besar y succionar. Cuando Sasuke sintió que Hinata estaba húmeda, introdujo un dedo, lo movió y succionó con la boca, para luego meter otro dedo y seguir moviéndolo. Lamio y succiono hasta que sintió como la mujer se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda, dando un largo suspiro, haciéndole entender que había llegado al orgasmo.

Se paró frente a la cama para quitarse su bóxer y observar a una Hinata completamente sudada, con el pelo revuelto, que se estremecía aun a causa del orgasmo. Esa vista hacia que su miembro se ponga mas duro e impaciente, así que se recostó sobre ella, y la penetró. Quería sentirla con los flujos de su orgasmo antes de ponerse el preservativo. Después de unas estocadas y sabiendo que no duraría mucho, salió de ella, escuchando un gruñido por parte de ella a modo de queja, para agarrar un preservativo y ponérselo. Una vez que se lo puso, la volvió a penetrar y empezó a moverse, Hinata rodeo sus piernas por él, buscando con ello profundizar sus movimientos.

Después de varios minutos, Sasuke sintió llegaría así que salió de ella, la agarro y la giró, colocándola de espaldas a él, sobre sus rodilla y manos, tomo sus cadenas con una mano, y con la otra llevo su miembro hasta la entrada de su vagina. La penetro lentamente, para hacer durar unos minutos mas su erección, antes de caer ante tanto placer, y empezó a moverse. Hinata sentía que iba a explotar, empezó a gemir mas fuerte y mover sus caderas al ritmo de Sasuke. Hasta que él se hundió en ella, y se quedo así unos momentos, disfrutando la sensación de éxtasis, salió de ella y se tiro la cama, recostándola sobre su pecho.

– Eso estuvo increíble. – dijo ella después de varios minutos, una vez que pudo hablar normalmente.

– Tú estuviste increíble. – dijo el mientras se sentaba, se giro hacia la mesita de luz que estaba a su lado y saco una caja de cigarrillos del cajón, extendiéndole uno a ella. – ¿Fumas?

– No– dijo ella también sentándose en la cama.

– ¿Te molesta si lo hago?

– No, es tu casa, a fin de cuentas. – dijo ella mientras reía. Sasuke encendió el cigarrillo y dio una calada. Después de un rato en silencio, Hinata se empezó a preguntar si esa era la forma que tenia Sasuke de echarla de su casa.

– Puedes pasar la noche aquí. –dijo él como adivinando sus pensamientos. – Mañana puedo acercarte a algún lugar.

– ¿Puedo tomar un baño? – preguntó la pelinegra, adquiriendo un color rojo en las mejillas.

– ¿De verdad vas a ser tímida después de lo que hicimos? – dijo el con una media sonrisa, haciendo que el color rojo aumente. Sasuke se levantó, tomo una toalla de un cajón, y de otro saco una remera negra un poco grande y se las acercó.

Cuando Hinata salió del baño, se encontró que él ya estaba durmiendo, así que entro a la cama y se acostó. No podía dormir así que empezó a analizar lo que había hecho, fue la primera vez que tenia sexo con un extraño, al que posiblemente no volvería a ver. Pero, así como le había dicho al pelinegro, había olvidado, al menos mientras estaban juntos, sus problemas. No había pensado en el hecho que su padre se volvería a casar, su madre llevaba muerta poco mas de un año, y el ya se volvería a casar. Era algo que le dolía, y le hacía dudar de él. Pero eran asuntos de él, no podía meterse.

Mañana debería conocer a su nueva "familia", y se hablaría de la boda. Pensando en ello, cayo dormida.

…

Una vez Hinata estuvo en su casa, entro al baño y se tomó una ducha, debería prepararse para ir al almuerzo en casa de su padre. Mientras estaba bajo la ducha, pensaba en la noche que había pasado, en lo bien que se sintió, y que lo mejor de todo era que no volvería a verlo, así que no tenia que avergonzarse de nada. Agradeció el hecho de que él no le pidió su número, así que no había forma de ponerse en contacto. Ambos sabían dónde vivía el otro, pero ese no era problema, ya que sus departamentos no estaban para nada cerca.

Hinata se miro al espejo una vez que termino de vestirse. Llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y moño del mismo color, y unos tacones. Se maquillo levemente y se dejo el cabello suelto, orgullosa de cómo se veía, se infundió valor y salió para dirigirse a su casa.

Al llegar, se bajo del auto y se encamino a la casa. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, alguien la llamo por detrás.

– ¿Hinata Hyuga? – ella se congelo en su lugar. Había escuchado esa voz hace solos unas horas, así que la reconocía bien, giro lentamente para poder observarlo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

– Hinata te vi desde la ventana, llegaste justo a tiempo. – dijo su papá. – Y tú debes ser Sasuke, tu madre ya se encuentra dentro, ¿Por qué no entran? – una vez dicho esto, volvió a entrar, esperando que los jóvenes lo sigan.

Hinata trataba de no creer en su mala suerte, esperaba que todo sea un mal entendido, pero era bastante obvio lo que estaba sucediendo. Su padre se casaría con la mamá de Sasuke. Ella había tenido sexo con Sasuke. Se suponía que no se volverían a ver.

– No me jodas. – escuchó decir a Sasuke.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** son las 4 de la mañana y no pude dejar de escribir hasta terminar el capítulo, no sé bien que tanto durara la historia, porque recién se me va ocurriendo y tomando forma. Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando a que el almuerzo empiece a servirse. Sasuke tomó lugar al lado de Hinata, frente a ella estaban su hermana Hanabi y el hermano mayor de él, que le dijeron se llamaba Itachi. Su padre y la madre de Sasuke estaban ambos en cada cabecera.

– Estoy muy contenta de por fin conocerlas chicas, Hiashi solamente me ha hablado maravillas de ustedes y son mucho mas hermosas de lo que me había dicho – dijo la madre de los Uchiha.

– El placer es nuestro, señora… Mikoto – Hinata dudo en cómo debía referirse a la señora, porque dentro de poco Uchiha dejaría de ser su apellido, para pasar a formar parte de los Hyuga, así que decidió referirse a ella por su nombre, aunque fuese un poco informal.

– Por favor, solo Mikoto, no son necesarias las formalidades, a fin de cuentas, seremos familia dentro de muy poco – dijo la mujer sonriendo a ambas chicas.

Hinata tuvo que reprimir una risa nerviosa ante la palabra familia, ya que anoche, había tenido sexo con su nuevo hermanastro. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, Sasuke había puesto una mano en su pierna, que gracias a estar bajo la mesa y por el mantel, nadie podía ver. Dio un apretón cerca de sus rodillas, haciendo que se sobresalte llamando la atención de todos.

– La sopa… está muy caliente, deberían atender. – dijo para que dejen de mirarla. Sasuke no movió la mano de su muslo, sino que fue avanzando hacia arriba y llevando sus dedos hacia la zona interna de ellos. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de que no se noten sus reacciones ante las caricias, que ya no presto atención a la conversación.

– Hinata… ¡Hinata! – su padre la estaba llamando. – Siempre estas en las nubes hija. Mikoto y yo queríamos saber si podrías ir a la casa de verano una semana antes de la boda, para cerciorarte que los preparativos se estén haciendo correctamente. Hanabi no puede por sus clases.

– Mmm, no quisiera sonar grosera, pero ¿ninguno de los Uchiha puede encargarse de ello? – a Hinata no le hacia gracia tener que ser la organizadora de la boda. – Yo… tengo algunas cosas en el trabajo. – acoto a modo de excusa.

– Hija, puedes trabajar desde ahí, soy tu jefe, así que eso no es problema – dijo su padre con una sonrisa, creyendo ser simpático.

– Hiashi, Hinata tiene razón, no podría encargarse de todo ella sola, hay muchas cosas por ver. – dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva a Hinata, y luego paso a mirar a Sasuke. Hinata podría intuir lo que se venía. – Sasuke, tu estas de vacaciones, a diferencia de tu hermano. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Hinata y la ayudas? Además, seria muy bueno que vayan conociéndose.

– Lo hare. – dijo con un tono seco, no se podría decir que estuviera feliz o enojado ante la petición de su madre, más bien parecía que le daba igual. Pero Hinata sabia que no era así, ya que llevo un dedo a su entrepierna, y la acaricio por encima de la ropa. Hinata bajó la cabeza y cerro los ojos, se sentía bastante excitada ante la situación, pero no podía sacar la idea de que estaba jugando a un juego peligroso.

El almuerzo transcurrió de manera tranquila, los nuevos hermanastros se empezaban a conocer. A Hinata le cayó muy bien Itachi, no sería el hermano que le causaría problemas, pero Sasuke… él era otro tema. Frente a todos, parecía una persona fría, no dijo mas que lo necesario mientras hablaban, pero cuando nadie les prestaba atención, la tocaba o hacia algo que le paraba los pelos de punta y la ponía en una situación incómoda.

Hinata volvió a su casa en la noche, y lo primero que hizo fue preparar la tina para darse un largo baño y poder relajarse. Gracias a Sasuke había pasado unos momentos bastantes incomodos. Se preguntaba cómo después de tan solo un día de conocerlo, se había metido en tremendo lio. Pero esos pensamientos, la hicieron recordar la noche anterior y lo ocurrido ese día en la mesa, y no pudo evitar sentirse excitada, llevó sus manos a su entrepierna, y empezó a tocarse, recodando como se sentían los labios del pelinegro, o cuando la penetró y empezó a moverse dentro de ella, como se sentían sus dedos sobre su ropa cuando la tocó frente a todos, la sensación de adrenalina la excitaba…. Llego al orgasmo pensando en él.

Se quedo unos momentos mas en la tina, preguntándose que le pasaba, nunca había actuado así, nunca se había dejado llevar por el deseo y la lujuria. Pero debía admitir, que, en ese sentido, Sasuke le gustaba, le gustó como la hizo sentir al tener sexo. Como un balde de agua fría, se recordó que, en 3 semanas, serian familia, él pasaría a ser su hermano. No podía tener sexo con su hermano, no podía tocarse pensando en su hermano. Pero no era su hermano. Y le gustaba todo lo que no se podía.

…

Dos semanas después, dos semanas donde trató de no pensar en Sasuke, aunque no había servido de nada. Casi todas las noches soñaba con él, con la noche que pasaron juntos, y se despertaba frustrada por no poder llevar a cabo esas fantasías.

Estaba preparando su bolso para ir a su casa de verano. Estaría con Sasuke una semana allí, solos. Se había prometido que ya no pasaría nada, que se resistiría antes sus ganas y cualquier movimiento que hiciera el azabache. Él pasaría por ella dentro de una hora, así que decidió empezar a prepararse una vez terminada su maleta.

Se vistió con unos jeans flojos, que estaban rotos hacia la parte de la rodilla, y una camisilla blanca de tirantes, se puso unos tenis y una pañoleta roja en la cabeza. Trato de no maquillarse tanto, solamente se puso rímel y un bálsamo labial. Mirándose al espejo, dudó de que sus planeas no sean conquistar al moreno. Aunque no llevaba nada provocativo, la camisilla no cubría todo su abdomen, y estaba bastante ajustada en sus pechos. Trato de engañarse, y convencerse que no tenia nada que ver con él, ella siempre se vestía así.

Le llego un mensaje, avisándole que Sasuke ya estaba abajo. Bajo con sus cosas, y el se acercó para ayudarla y subirlas a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. El estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y una remera azul marino, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza "sexy". Se subieron al vehículo y el inicio la marcha.

– ¿Puedes poner la dirección en el GPS? – dijo Sasuke luego de unos minutos. Hizo lo que le pidió y dudó que decir a continuación. No estaban hablando y él no había hecho nada que evidencie que algo había pasado entre ellos. Aunque eso era lo que quería, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada.

– ¿Puedo… poner algo de música? – dijo ella para que ya no haya tanto silencio entre ambos.

– Hinata, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. – dijo mirándola serio, pero en sus ojos pudo ver algo más, deseo. Se sonrojo ante el doble sentido que la frase contenía. Luego de un largo rato en silencio, Sasuke volvió a hablar. – ¿Quieres que hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada?

– Yo… ¿tú que quieres?

– Quiero volver a tener sexo contigo. – Hinata lo miro ante esa respuesta, no sabia que decir, lo único que sabia es que ella también lo quería.

– También yo – dijo ella al fin – pero no es correcto, nuestros padres se van a casar.

– No es como si fuéramos hermanos de verdad, y tampoco crecimos creyendo que lo éramos. No tiene nada que ver. Y es solo sexo, sin complicaciones, no necesitamos que nadie se entere.

"Solo sexo", Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso, ella también pensaba igual, pero escucharlo de su boca le provoco cierta incomodidad. Alejó esos pensamientos, el estaba en lo cierto, además era lo que ella necesitaba, no quería tener pareja luego del desastre de su última relación y no tenia tiempo para citas, así que Sasuke estaría ahí para aplacar sus ganas cuando lo necesitara. Seria solo eso, solo sexo. No podía ser tan difícil, es más, sería muy placentero.

– Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso frente a todos, no es precisamente guardarlo en secreto. – dijo ella recordando la escena en su casa. Sasuke rió ante el comentario.

– Simplemente estaba sorprendido, y todavía tenia el recuerdo fresco de tenerte desnuda en mi cama, así que no me contuve. – Hinata trató de no sonrojarse ante ese comentario, ya no era una adolescente tímida que se abochornaba ante todo. – Pero necesito que quede algo claro Hinata, algo mas a parte del sexo seria imposible. Por lo obvio de nuestra situación y porque no tengo nada que ofrecerte aparte de eso.

– No te preocupes, no estoy buscando nada de ti. Ni de nadie.

– Bien, entonces tenemos las reglas. – dijo el mirándola de forma seductora.

– Ya que mencionas las reglas, preferiría que esto quede solo por esta semana, hacerlo después de la boda me parecería un poco extraño.

– No tengo problemas si es lo que quieres, pero puedes buscarme cuando lo necesites, nunca te diré que no a ti Hinata. – ella decidió cambiar de tema luego de haber escuchado eso, esa ultima frase la hizo sentir completamente abrumada. Sasuke debería omitir algunas cosas si no quería que ella esperara algo de él.

Llegaron luego de dos horas mas de viaje. Sasuke se encargo de bajar las cosas mientras Hinata habría las puertas de la casa. El lugar estaba en buen estado, se notaba que lo limpiaron hace muy poco, pero todavía no había nada ni nadie referente a la boda. Llegarían temprano por la mañana. Estaba viendo el estado de la casa, cuando Sasuke aparece por detrás, y la agarró, pegando su pecho por la espalda de ella, lentamente baja su cabeza hasta quedar a su altura y le susurra al oído:

– ¿Qué te parece si estrenamos esta casa? – sin esperar respuesta, la volteo y la alzo, de modo a que ella quedo a su altura con las piernas rodeando su cintura, el empezó a besarle y a caminar hasta depositarla sobre la mesa del comedor.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke le saco la camisilla a la morena y empezó a besar su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo en algunas zonas. La recostó sobre la mesa, y la atrajo mas hacia la orilla, para poder tener acceso a sus pechos, comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pezones sobre la tela, hasta dejarla húmeda, para luego desabrocharlo y tirarlo en el piso. Sasuke observo a Hinata recostada en la mesa, arqueada, completamente excitada por el y un deseo de poseerla en ese mismo instante le paso por la cabeza. Sin poder resistirse más, le saco los pantalones con las bragas, y el se saco la remera.

Se puso a nivel de sus pechos, donde se detuvo unos momentos, para luego empezar a descender, hasta llegar a su centro. Hizo que Hinata levantara un poco la pelvis, para tener su entrada a la altura de su boca, donde empezó a lamer y succionar su clítoris, mientras introducía un dedo, luego dos, y tres, moviéndolos buscando que la pelinegra alcance el orgasmo. Y lo hizo, soltando un gemido alto y golpeando la mesa con las manos. Sasuke se paró y se sacó los pantalones y el bóxer, alzo a Hinata y la condujo hasta el sofá. Se sentó y la coloco a horcajadas encima de él, ella tomó su miembro con una mano, y lo condujo hasta su entrada, cuando sintió la punta rozándola, se estremeció ante la sensación que le recorrió el vientre, hasta introducirlo. Él le agarró de la cintura e hizo que empiece a moverse, cada vez más rápido, hasta que empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre, como comienzo de un orgasmo, dio una ultima estocada a la morena y la levanto para salir de ella, de forma que su semen se derramo en el piso.

La tomo en brazos y subieron así hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, Hinata le indico en cual entrar. La deposito en la cama, y el se acostaba a su lado.

– Dejé los preservativos abajo. – dijo, con la respiración un poco agitada todavía.

– Tomo la pastilla – respondió Hinata y se subió sobre él, lo agarró de las mejillas y empezó a besarlo, jugaron con sus lenguas un largo rato, hasta que se separaron en busca de aire, pero en lugar de volver a su boca, ella empezó a descender por su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen hasta llegar a su creciente erección, primero la tomo con las manos, masajeando de arriba abajo, para luego meter la punta en su boca y sacarla, la metió mas adentro y succiono, lamio y masajeo su miembro, mientras Sasuke llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás y buscaba sus pechos con las manos, para apretar sus pezones con los dedos.

Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Sasuke no pudo aguantar mas las ganas de volver a poseerla, la agarró de los hombros y la hizo sentarse sobre él, metiendo su miembro en la entrada de ella. Hinata fue la que marco el ritmo esta vez, se movía lentamente, sintiendo toda la longitud de Sasuke dentro de ella, subía, bajaba y se movía en círculos, hasta que él subió las caderas de forma brusca, haciendo que Hinata gritara de placer ante eso, entonces empezaron a moverse de forma mas rápida, hasta que ella se detuvo y arqueo la espalda, gritando su nombre.

Sasuke hizo que ambos giraran en la cama, quedando el arriba, tomó las piernas de la ojiperla y las puso en sus hombros, penetrándola sin aviso, rápidamente, sintiéndose extasiado por como las paredes de Hinata se cerraban ante su miembro, no queriéndolo dejar salir, no pudo pensar en nada cuando llego al orgasmo, simplemente termino dentro de ella, dando algunas estocadas más, antes de salir. Se tiro a su lado, respirando con dificultad. Ambos pensaron que fue el mejor sexo que hayan tenido.

– Podría volverme adicto a esto. – dijo él poniéndose de costado para verla. – Eres condenadamente hermosa Hinata. – ella cerró los ojos al escuchar eso, recordándose que muy pronto serian hermanos, y no pasaría nada mas que eso. Por más que se considerara una mujer madura que diferenciaba ciertas situaciones, el que él le hable así, la hacía sentir insegura de ello.

– Será difícil dejar esto una vez termine la boda.

– Tendré que seducirte una vez que pase eso, porque no pienso renunciar a esto tan fácilmente. – dijo el y la atrajo para volver a besarla.

Sasuke se quedó dormido un momento después, cuando ella entro a bañarse. Al salir, lo miro descansando, preguntándose en qué diablos se había metido, de cualquier manera, estar con él seria imposible, y si seguía así, saldría lastimada. Confundir aquello que estaban viviendo seria muy fácil, y dejarlo, difícil. Pero no podía decir basta todavía, lo haría, una vez que sintiera que las cosas empezaran a complicarse.

Se recostó a su lado, mirando el techo, en eso siente los brazos de Sasuke que la abrazan, haciendo que quede sobre su pecho.

– Duerme – dijo él, sin saber lo que esa acción provoco en ella. – Más tarde nos levantaremos a comer algo. Ahora estoy cansado.

Hinata pensó para sus adentros "Esto no significa nada, fue solo sexo, dentro de una semana será mi hermanastro. No. Te. Ilusiones." Y se durmió.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** tengo otro fic en proceso también, pero esta historia no me permite pensar en nada más, aunque obviamente no dejaré de lado el otro, de paso les invito a que lo lean, lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Espero les haya gustado capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Hinata se levanto primero, y fue abajo, en cualquier momento llegarían las personas encargadas de limpiar la mansión y los organizadores de la boda, preparo café y lo sirvió en una taza, salió al patio y se sentó en una de los sillones, observando como el sol empezaba a iluminar todo mientras ascendía en el cielo despejado.

Estar allí le traía bastantes recuerdos, especialmente de su adolescencia, cuando iba allí a esconderse durante unos días cada vez que las cosas en el colegio se tornaban complicadas, en ese entonces tenía problemas para afrontar las cosas, ahora, era alguien totalmente distinta.

En los tiempos donde iba a la universidad, esa casa se convirtió en su lugar de escape, para desconectarse de todo y poder estudiar tranquila. Pero el por qué ese lugar era tan importante, era por los recuerdos de su madre, solía verla leer sentada en el mismo sillón donde ella se encontraba, siempre tan hermosa.

Ahora su padre se casaría, allí mismo. Hinata trataba de comprender a su padre, ella entendía que él se merecía ser feliz, estuvo al lado de su madre durante los momentos mas difíciles, y pudo escuchar las palabras que le había dicho su madre a el "no te pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz", lo mismo que le había dicho a ella y a su hermana.

Pensar en todo aquello, hizo que lagrimas resbalaran por sus ojos, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, estaba llorando y no podía detenerse, extrañaba a su madre, había pasado por momentos difíciles donde lo único que lo solucionaría es el abrazo de una madre, pero ella ya no contaba con la suya.

– Hey… Hinata, ¿qué tienes? – Sasuke la había encontrado, la estaba mirando preocupado, se arrodillo frente a ella, para estar a su altura.

– No te sentí salir – dijo secándose las lágrimas. – Prepare café, iré a servirte una taza.

Sasuke quiso detener a Hinata y decirle algo, pero se contuvo, lo que sea que pasara con ella, se lo contaría si así lo quisiera, y si no, solamente la incomodaría haciendo preguntas. Hinata volvió con dos tazas en su mano, su semblante había cambiado completamente, ahora parecía la chica despreocupada que había conocido, se sentó frente a el y le paso la taza.

– Hoy tendremos un día bastante ajetreado, vienen los encargados de la limpieza y los que arreglarán el jardín, papa me acaba de avisar que vendrán cerca del mediodía.

– Ya estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberme ofrecido a esto. – dijo Sasuke antes de darle un sorbo a su café. – Pero eso quiere decir que tenemos un par de horas solos todavía.

La única forma que Sasuke conocía para animar a Hinata, era teniendo sexo, así que eso haría. Tomo su taza y la de Hinata y las colocó en la mesita del centro. Agarro a la pelinegra y la subió sobre uno de sus hombros, y puso rumbo a la habitación.

La tiró en la cama y se sacó la remera que se había colocado para ir a buscarla, no tenían tiempo que perder, así que hizo lo mismo con la mujer, fue sacándole prenda por prenda, hasta tenerla completamente desnuda frente a él, se distrajo unos momentos ante aquella visión, para luego deshacerse de su pantalón de dormir y su bóxer. Se coloco sobre ella para besarla, e introducir su lengua en su boca, al mismo tiempo que introducía sus dedos en su centro, acariciando su interior. Una vez que la sintió húmeda, retiro sus dedos y separo las piernas de ella, para poder penetrarla, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos. Fue aumentando la velocidad, el sexo con Hinata lo estaba volviendo loco, tenia que controlarse con todas sus fuerzas para no terminar en los primeros minutos, la excitación que le hacia sentir era realmente única.

Salió de ella y la giro, colocándola de cuatro, beso su espalda y la mordió en la cintura, cuando ella gritó ante aquella acción, la penetro de un solo golpe, salió, y volvió a morderla, se introdujo de nueva cuenta y repitió aquella acción, una, dos, tres veces hasta que escucho un largo gemido proveniente de ella, dándola a entender que había alcanzado el orgasmo. Le dio tiempo para disfrutar de aquello, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y volvió a introducir su miembro en ella, pero esta vez de forma más rápida, necesitada, quería sentir todo de Hinata, aunque pareciera que nunca seria suficiente.

No pudo aguantarlo y se derramo en su interior, luego salió, lentamente, cansado. Se recostó en la cama y la atrajo hacia él. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada.

– Haces que sea difícil imaginar dejar esto.

– Haces que sea difícil pensar en algo a parte de esto. – Sasuke se rio ante el comentario de Hinata, le complacía que para ella también fuera algo adictivo. – Me entraré a bañar, no creo que tarden en llegar las personas.

…

Los días siguientes lo pasaron así, durante el día atendían los preparativos, ayudaban en lo que fuera necesario, y se comportaban como los hijos de los novios. Pero las noches eran otra cosa, Sasuke se había propuesto aprovechar cada momento que le quedaba para deleitarse con Hinata, la había poseído en casi todos los lugares posibles de la casa. Su momento favorito había sido hacerlo en el jardín, cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas y le saco la ropa para recostarla por un árbol y penetrarla sin mediar palabra.

Esa había sido su ultima noche juntos, en la mañana del sábado vendrían sus padres y hermanos, para instalarse antes de la boda, que sería al día siguiente.

Se despertaron al escuchar voces provenientes de abajo, tanto Sasuke como Hinata se levantaron rápidamente, él se vistió lo más rápido posible y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo. Sus padres habían llegado.

– Hermana, dice papá que bajes. – dijo Hanabi entrando a su cuarto.

– No golpeas la puerta, no saludas. Eres toda una adolescente Hanabi.

– Tonta – dijo su hermana dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la mayor. – Van a traer los vestidos dentro de un momento, ¡tienes que probártelos todos! – dijo de repente ella muy entusiasmada.

– ¿Vestidos?

– ¿Acaso que pensabas ponerte para la ceremonia?

– Solo… algo. Ya tengo vestidos, traje uno.

– No un vestido que ya hayas usado, tiene que ser uno nuevo y realmente lindo. – dijo la menor rodando los ojos. – Luego de la novia, debemos ser las mas hermosas mañana, bueno, tu serás la tercera.

Hinata le lanzo una almohada a Hanabi, que reboto en la puerta, ya que la menor ya había salido riendo. Se levanto y ducho rápidamente, para bajar y saludar a los recién llegados.

– Padre – dijo Hinata dándole un abrazo.

– Estoy muy contento con lo que lograste Hinata, la casa luce realmente hermosa, el altar que montaron en el jardín esta espectacular.

– Yo no hice nada padre, hubo personas que se encargaron de ello. – dijo ella riéndose ante la emoción de su padre.

– Pero fuiste la encargada de supervisarlos, e hiciste un muy buen trabajo.

– Pienso igual – dijo la madre de Sasuke, acercándose a ellos. – Eres todo un ángel Hinata.

– Que no se te olvide madre, que yo también estuve aquí.

– Hijo, veo que ya te levantaste, ve a ayudar a tu hermano a bajar las cosas de los autos. – dijo mientras daba un apretón en el brazo de Sasuke y lo besaba en la mejilla.

– A sus órdenes. ¿Por qué no me ayudas Hyuga? – había tres Hyugas en la habitación, pero Hinata sabia que se refería a ella. Simplemente asintió y lo siguió al exterior.

– ¿Ahora soy Hyuga? – dijo Hinata riendo.

– Eres muchas cosas, Hinata.

– Hinata, es un placer volver a verte. – saludo Itachi, bajando las ultimas maletas de la parte trasera del auto.

– Buenos días Itachi, empezare llevando estas maletas.

Se sentaron todos en el jardín una vez de terminar de acomodarse en las respectivas recamaras, uno de los empleados que vinieron con su padre, sirvió vino en una copa para cada uno.

– Un brindis, por la nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. – dijo Hiashi levantando su copa, acción que todos imitaron.

– Chicas, ¿por qué no subimos a una habitación? Los vestidos ya llegaron. – dijo Mikoto, sonriendo a las Hyugas.

Una vez en la habitación de los futuros novios, vieron un enorme perchero, lleno de vestidos de todas las formas y colores. Y colgado aparte, se encontraba el vestido de novia, era hermoso y elegante, sobrio y simple, las dos Hyugas dijeron todos los halagos que se le ocurrieron en el momento a la Uchiha.

– Gracias, me encanta que les guste. Pero ahora lo importante es encontrar un vestido para cada una. ¿Por qué no empiezan a probarse todos?

Tardaron casi dos horas probándose todos los vestidos y eligiendo uno. Hinata había escogido un vestido de coctel corto, rosa pálido, con escote recto de encaje, ajustado hasta la cintura, y que caía levemente abultado hasta por encima de sus rodillas. Se veía realmente hermosa, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke al verla.

Al terminar con aquello, volvieron abajo, donde los hombres estaban viendo un partido de futbol en la sala, ya estaban por ser las doce del mediodía, así que Mikoto fue a la cocina para indicar a los empleados que preparar de almuerzo.

Esa tarde se dedicaron a ultimar los detalles para la ceremonia, que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Todos estaban muy ocupados, pendientes de que todo salga realmente bien y no haga falta nada. Ya eran las diez de la noche, cuando decidieron que todo estaba perfecto, y era momento de descansar.

Los cuatro jóvenes, se quedaron unos momentos mas en la sala, conversando y tomando una botella de vino, según Hanabi era la mejor forma de conocerse, ya que desde ahora serian todos hermanos. Sasuke y Hinata se miraron ante aquel comentario.

– Por cierto, hermana, adivina a quien invito papá para mañana. – dijo Hanabi con tono juguetón.

– ¿Qué? Hanabi qué hizo papá – respondió Hinata de golpe, sorprendiendo a Sasuke ante su reacción.

– Si, papá le dijo a Gaara que estaba invitado. – Hinata se puso blanca ante ese comentario. – Yo le dije que no lo haga, le dije que te pondrías así, pero el me dijo que ya era tiempo de que solucionen sus problemas.

– Sasuke, será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, mañana será un día bastante movido. – dijo Itachi al momento que se levantaba, intuía que sus nuevas hermanas querrían un poco de privacidad. – Buenas noches, Hanabi, Hinata.

– Buenas noches! – contestaron ambas con una sonrisa al mayor.

Sasuke simplemente se levantó, y se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza, aunque él no quería irse, quería quedarse y entender de que estaban hablando las hermanas, quien era Gaara y por qué Hinata había reaccionado así.

– Hanabi por que no me lo dijiste antes?

–Porque papá quería que fuera una sorpresa, quería que te enteres en el momento. No te dije antes porque ibas a ir corriendo a pelearte con él, pero tampoco pude guardármelo hasta mañana, quería que estés avisada y puedas pensar como actuar mañana.

– No puedo creer que él me haga esto.

– Hinata… entiéndelo, el no sabe reamente por que se pelearon y tampoco sabe qué tan mal terminaron. Es tu culpa por no querer explicarle todo.

– Hay cosas que no hacen falta decir hermana. Pero gracias, al menos no pondré una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa cuando lo vea mañana. Y podre tratar de evitarlo como sea.

– Tampoco sabes si vendrá.

– Conociéndolo… vendrá. – dijo Hinata en un susurro. Tomaron el resto de la botella, y se despidieron, dirigiéndose cada una a su cuarto.

Hinata entro a su cuarto sin encender las luces, se saco los zapatos y se tiro a la cama, pero en vez de sentir la suavidad del colchón, cayo ante algo duro, que la agarró de la cintura y la beso.

– ¿Sasuke? – pregunto Hinata cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Se recostó y encendió las luces con el interruptor que tenia al lado de la cama.

– Aproveche que todos están durmiendo para visitarte, hermanita. – dijo el riendo.

– Es tarde, y estoy cansada. – estaba cansada, era cierto, pero simplemente lo dijo como excusa, porque realmente eso no importaba cuando estaba con él.

– No vine a hacer nada malo, mal pensada. – la atrajo hacia él, para que vuelva a recostarse en la cama. – ¿Quieres hablar?

– No… – dijo en un suspiro, lo abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del azabache. – Si… No sé, no sabría qué decir.

– ¿Quién es Gaara? –pregunto Sasuke, le intrigaba saber quien era el hombre que hizo que Hinata pareciera asustada.

– Mi novio, ex novio. Terminamos hace… casi cuatro meses.

– ¿Y tu padre lo invitó a la boda?

– Piensa que nos distanciamos, y que puede hacer algo para que volvamos.

– ¿Es muy pronto para preguntar que paso? – Hinata lo miro ante esa pregunta, no veía celos, ni enojo en su mirada, solamente curiosidad. Se preguntó si querría haber visto algo de celos en ellos…

– No se si preguntas por Gaara… o por ti.

– Por ambos, no se si es muy pronto para preguntarte algo tan íntimo y si estás lista para hablar de ello. – dijo el, dándole un beso en el cuello, empezaba a ver como el ánimo de Hinata decaía.

– ¿Sería mucho pedir tener sexo?

Ante aquello, Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces, desvistió a Hinata, y llevo sus labios a su entrepierna, entendía lo que ella necesitaba, y le daría justamente aquello. Lamio su centro, mientras introducía unos dedos en su interior, succiono su clítoris y lo masajeo con la lengua, logrando sacar gemidos de la boca de la pelinegra, cuando se estaban volviendo muy ruidosos, subió hasta tenerla en frente y la beso, se acercó a su oído y dijo:

– Shh, nos van a escuchar.

La penetro y beso, para acallar sus gemidos, sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, así que mantuvo un vaivén constante, duro y rápido hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Se tiro a un costado de ella, y la miro, tenía la respiración agitada y los pezones duros, todavía presa de las sensaciones que le produjo alcanzar el clímax.

– Dijiste que no tenias nada para ofrecerme. Pero esto es justamente lo que necesito. – dijo Hinata viéndolo y ahogando una risa.

– Pues me complace saber que te sirvo para algo.

Hinata observo a Sasuke, gracias a él no había pensado en nadie mas todo el momento que pasaron juntos, tenia miedo de tener frente a ella a su futuro problema, mientras que su problema del pasado lo tendría frente a ella mañana.

Debía recordarse que Sasuke estaba a horas de ser su hermano, y aunque no lo dijeran, este debería ser su ultimo encuentro. Pero el deber es muy distinto al poder, y eso que hacían, seria casi imposible de parar. Hinata se había dicho, usaría eso que tenia con Sasuke para superar sus problemas actuales, luego se encargaría de él. Un problema a la vez.

Sasuke por su parte, se preguntaba qué había pasado entre ella y ese tal Gaara, hasta ahora, no había visto así a Hinata. El recuerdo de verla llorar una mañana invadió su mente, y quiso saber si se debía a él. ¿Habría estado pensando en él? No sabia como eso lo hacia sentir, pero no le gustaba, aunque no quería que Hinata se enamore mientras estaban juntos, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que estuviera enamorada de alguien más. Debía solucionar sus problemas, y pensar qué hacer, si no la quería lastimar.

Se quedaron recostados un rato más, hasta que Sasuke se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Antes de salir beso la frente de Hinata, y se fue. Ella cayo dormida al instante, consciente de que mañana necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para afrontar todo lo que se avecinaba.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y dirigirse a la suya, Sasuke vio a Itachi parado frente a su habitación. Su hermano mayor le hizo una seña para que entre, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

– Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, esta mal – le dijo el mayor.

– No estamos haciendo nada.

– Solamente te digo una cosa, mamá es feliz ahora. Y no creo que tu objetivo sea tener algo serio con Hinata. Así que tienes dos opciones. O te detienes y no complicas las cosas, o haces sufrir a las dos.

– ¿Quién dijo que haré sufrir a Hinata?

– Es lo que siempre haces.

– Esto no es…

–¿Planeas tener algo serio con ella?

– No.

– Entonces es lo mismo de siempre. De cualquier modo, mamá será la más afectada, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará al saber que su hijo se acuesta con la hija de su esposo?

– Maldita sea Itachi, ¿por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?

– Tú eres mi asunto, y muy pronto lo será también Hinata. Así que puedo meterme.

– Conocí a Hinata antes de saber lo de la boda.

– Te creo, pero detente. Por lo que escuchamos, Hinata tiene a alguien y vendrá mañana. No interfieras.

–No me digas qué hacer.

– Lo digo en serio Sasuke. Y por como estas reaccionando, podría ser que esto no sea como con las demás, y déjame decirte que eso es peor. No sabes llevar una relación, nunca lo has hecho y Hinata no es alguien con quien experimentar.

– Esta bien, ¿ya? – dijo Sasuke abrumado ante todo aquello, todavía no sabía qué estaban haciendo, e Itachi no lo ayudaba con tanta presión. – Quedamos en que seria la ultima vez, relájate.

– Bien. Iré a dormir. – dijo el mayor mientras salía del cuarto. – Buenas noches hermanito.

Sasuke se recostó en su cama. No sabía todavía qué decisión tomar. Por mas que todo lo que le dijo Itachi fuera cierto, dejar aquello con Hinata no era una opción, al menos no todavía. Debería tener mas cuidado desde ahora, nadie podía enterarse de lo que ocurría. No interferiría en sus asuntos con Gaara, había decidido eso, le daría chance de tomar la decisión que ella quisiera sin el molestar, pero si ella lo buscaba, no había manera humana de que el le diga que no. No le diría que no a Hinata jamás.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba de exámenes. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero les guste y espero con ansias sus reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 4:

Era la mañana del casamiento, todos estaban de aquí para allá ultimando detalles y preparándose para cuando empiecen a llegar los invitados. Solo faltaba una hora y unos minutos para ellos. Ino había llegado bien temprano esa mañana, cuando el sol todavía no salía del todo, para ayudar a las Hyugas y la futura señora de la casa a maquillar y vestirse.

– Ino no se que hubiera hecho sin ti, eres toda una genio – dijo Hinata al verse al espejo, llevaba un recogido simple, donde varios mechones caían con ondas, dándole un toque inocentón, con un maquillaje que resaltaba el pálido de sus ojos, y unos labios bien rojos.

– Cariño, esto es a lo que me dedico, y a parte eres tú, obviamente voy a poner mi mayor esfuerzo en esto. – Hinata era la última de las Hyuga en preparase, la novia y su hermana habían pasado al otro cuarto y estaban empezando a vestirse. – Ahora que estamos solas, debes terminar de contarme que pasó con ya sabes quién.

– ¿Ya sabes quién? Pues, a decir verdad, no, no se por quien lo dices, ahora mismo tengo dos problemas en mente.

– Tonta, hasta suenas como yo. – Ino le guiño un ojo a través del espejo, giro la silla de Hinata para poder quedar frente a frente. – Anda, levántate que ahora es mi turno de quedar hermosa.

– Debería ir a vestirme.

– Ni lo sueñes, te quedas aquí conmigo hasta que termine de arreglarme y mientras me vas a contar lo que paso con tu nuevo hermano. – Hinata empezó a tornarse roja. – Por la cara que pones, me puedo hacer una idea.

– Que quieres que te diga, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablarte de él y ya me enteré que vamos a ser hermanastros – Hinata hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra, a modo de corrección a como su amiga se había referido a ellos. – Si nos hubieran presentado un día antes, nada de esto estaría pasando, pero como paso, simplemente no puedo ponerle un alto, y el tampoco.

– Estas viviendo una adolescencia atrasada amiga. –Ambas rieron ante ese comentario. – Pero como tu mejor amiga, no puedo dejar de llamarte la atención, digo, no me importa que te andes revolcando con cada bombón que se te cruza, es más, es lo que siempre quise que hagas. Pero aquí cariño, estas jugando con fuego. No solo tu saldrás lastimada si esto no termina bien, estas por formar una nueva familia, y tu conquista… pues, es tu hermano, aunque no te guste que te lo repita.

– No es como que no lo sepa, y ya hablé de esto con el… estoy tratando de ponerle un fin. ¿esta bien? Solo necesito tiempo para dejar de buscar la manzana.

– Aja, ok. Y hablando de malas decisiones, no puedo creer que Gaara vendrá. ¿Estas asimilando que en menos de una hora lo vas a volver a ver después de lo que paso?

– A decir verdad, me estaba distrayendo con todo el asunto de Sasuke para no pensar en ello. No se si estoy lista para verlo.

– Ya pasaron meses. Es momento de afrontar las cosas. Se que lo que hizo esta mal, no lo voy a excusar jamás, y te apoye en la decisión que tomaste de irte lejos de él… pero ya paso el tiempo, no digo que lo perdones, ni mucho menos, solo digo, que es momento de que hablen. Desde que lo dejaste no volviste a hablar con él.

– Y ya llego el momento de que hablemos, no por que lo quise así, pero ya que papá lo invitó, no queda de otra. Tampoco quiero hacer una escena hoy. Debo actuar tranquila.

Terminaron de vestirse y bajaron junto a todos, algunos invitados ya estaban llegando, su trabajo era llevarlos hasta donde se realizaría la ceremonia y ubicarlos en sus lugares. Hinata solo había visto de reojo a Sasuke, ya que se cruzaron un par de veces, pero no les dio el tiempo ni para saludarse.

Cuando casi todos habían llegado y estaban en sus respectivos lugares, Hinata entro a la casa para buscar a su hermana y su futura madre, en cualquier momento empezaría a sonar la marcha nupcial y ellas tendrían que entrar.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban con su madre, ellos serian los encargados de entregarla, seguidos de las hermanas Hyuga. Fue la primera vez en toda la mañana que Sasuke y Hinata podían hablar, pero como no estaban solos, se limitaron a saludarse como dos futuros hermanos lo harían, aunque el Uchiha estaba loco por decirle lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido, y que le encantaría arrancarlo de ella.

La ceremonia transcurrió de lo mas tranquila posible, fue bastante simple, pero emotiva, Hinata se sorprendió al encontrarse lagrimas en los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se sentía por su padre. Ella y su hermana se abrazaron al ver como los nuevos esposos se demostraban su cariño, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que eso era todo, ahora eran una familia.

Ya todos ubicados donde seria la recepción, Hinata se acerco al DJ para pedirle que empiece a colocar música de fondo, para amenizar el ambiente. Fue a la cocina, y se aseguro que empezaran a servir a los invitados. Era muy pasado el mediodía, así que asumía que todos se estarían muriendo de hambre, como ella.

Se encontró con los novios, bajando de la escalera, ya cambiados y con ropa mas cómoda para la fiesta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

– Hija no se como agradecerte por todo. La boda quedo realmente hermosa.

– Papá… no podía hacer menos.

– Cariño, no te subestimes. – La nueva señora Hyuga beso su mejilla.

– Salgan y disfruten con sus invitados, yo me encargare que el resto salga igual de genial.

Hinata subió a su habitación una vez que estuvo sola, sus zapatos la estaban matando, pero dudaba que ponerse unos mas bajos le darían el mismo toque elegante. Decidió solo descansar los pies y volver a bajar en unos minutos, cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Era la voz de Sasuke, que no espero respuesta y entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

– Yo… Estaba por bajar.

– Todavía no tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estas. – se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de donde ella estaba. – Fue una mañana bastante movida, ya estoy harto de tanta gente.

– Y posiblemente siga llegando más gente, no todos llegaron para la ceremonia. – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa ante el comentario antisocial del pelinegro.

– ¿Gaara por ejemplo?

– Co..Como… ¿Como sabes que todavía no vino? – Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta del Uchiha.

– Simplemente, soy una persona muy observadora, pero no estaba seguro hasta que te pregunté. Básicamente me acabas de dar la razón. – dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa en sus labios.

– Tonto – Hinata rio ante eso y dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Sasuke, él aprovecho eso y le agarro de la muñeca, atrayéndola y robándole un beso.

– Quisiera darte mucho más que solo un beso, pero creo que se preguntaran donde estamos. Bajaré primero. – Volvió a besarla y se levantó.

– Sasuke…

– Hmm? – El susodicho giro para verla.

– Si me ves hablando con un pelirrojo, y notas que no estoy bien, por favor, búscame.

– No lo dudes. – dijo eso, y salió.

Hinata se quedo en la cama, buscando fuerzas para salir. Hace unos minutos, Ino le había escrito por mensaje "Está aquí.", y ella sabía a quién se refería. Se levanto, coloco sus zapatos y se dirigió a donde estaban todos, era hora de afrontar sus miedos.

Al salir, lo vio al instante, perfectamente arreglado, con su cabello rojo brillando al sol. Se odió al darse cuenta que con solo mirarlo, su corazón latía desbocado. Lo vio girar, y fijar sus ojos en ella, aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban. Hinata pensó que, en definitiva, le gustaban los chicos malos o imposibles. Gaara. Sasuke. Eran prueba de ello.

Gaara se estaba acercando, y ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar. A Hinata se le cruzó por la mente la idea de salir corriendo, pero hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, y espero que el se acercara a ella.

– Luces hermosa. No sé si esta bien que esas sean mis primeras palabras después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, pero vaya, estas realmente hermosa Hinata. – Estaban frente a frente, antes de que Hinata cayera ante las palabras del pelirrojo, unos recuerdos le invadieron la mente, y solo supo enojarse ante ello.

– ¿Luzco hermosa? ¿Creíste que con esas palabras todo quedaría olvidado? – Hinata hablaba con toda la calma del mundo, trataba de sonar mas sarcástica, que furiosa.

– Perdón, lo siento. Realmente no sabia que decir, sigo sin saber que decir. Nunca me diste una oportunidad para hablar de lo que paso. No es como si no lo haya tratado, te busque, miles de veces. Siempre te escapabas de mí. No me diste la oportunidad.

– No estaba lista para escucharte.

– ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – Gaara coloco una de sus manas sobre la mejilla de Hinata, acariciándola con el pulgar. Él sabia que Hinata estaba a punto de llorar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? – Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke, estaba a su lado. Ante esa intromisión, Gaara se separó de Hinata, y dirigió su vista al intruso.

– ¿Tu eres? – fue Gaara el que rompió el silencio.

– Sasuke Uchiha.

– Sasuke… estoy bien, no pasa nada.

– Así que eres el nuevo hermano de Hinata. – Lo miro unos segundos más, para luego volver a dirigirse a Hinata. – ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar?

Hinata miro a Gaara, y luego a Susake, se estaba metiendo en algo que no sabia como controlar. Por suerte para ella, Itachi se acercó al pequeño grupo.

– Sasuke, madre nos está buscando. Hinata, a ti también, nos tomaremos la foto familiar. – Por ultimo se dirigió a Gaara. – Lo siento, soy Itachi Uchiha. Un placer. – Gaara le extendió la mano y se presentó.

– Sabaku no Gaara, soy… un amigo de Hinata.

– Hablaremos después Gaara. – Dijo Hinata y siguió a los Uchiha.

Después de varios minutos tomándose fotos, el nuevo grupo de hermanos se dirigió a la mesa que les correspondía, donde se encontraba Ino, esperándolos.

– Que suerte que llegan, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Para Hinata ese fue el momento más relajante de lo que iba del día, se olvidó por un momento de sus problemas y solo charló y bebió champagne. Hablaron por un largo rato de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, aunque realmente las que mas hablaban eran Ino y Hanabi, animando al grupo a contar alguna que otra experiencia bochornosa.

– Es momento del baile de los novios. – anuncio la persona que dirigía la boda, así que todos se levantaron y se acercaron a la pista.

.

.

.

Gaara observaba a Hinata bailar con uno de sus nuevos "hermanos", se había convencido de no interferir en aquel momento de la pelinegra, y esperar a que ella esté dispuesta a hablar. Pero no dejaría que pase de esta noche, después de cuatro meses sin hablar, siendo casi imposible que se encuentren… necesitaba aprovechar esa oportunidad que le habían brindado.

Recuerdos del ultimo día que estuvieron juntos lo invadían… y no podía dejar de sentirse tremendamente culpable. No iba a negar que entendía la decisión de Hinata, pero no aceptaba que haya huido de él, sin darle una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Aunque se hubiese equivocado, y mal, él la amaba, y creía merecer una segunda oportunidad.

.

.

.

– El pelirrojo no deja de mirarte. – Dijo Sasuke a Hinata, llevaban algunas músicas bailando. Él había esperado pacientemente que ella e Itachi bailen algún tiempo, para invitarla a bailar luego, también tuvo que aguantarse algunos bailes con su otra "hermana".

– Quiere que hablemos. – Dijo ella un poco incomoda.

– Estoy realmente curioso, ¿Qué hizo para que estés así? – El pelinegro tenía algunas conjeturas, pero no las quería decir, en caso de que sean correctas, no quería hacerle sentir mal.

– ¿Acaso estás en modo hermano sobreprotector? – Sasuke casi se tropieza ante aquello, y Hinata solo pudo reír ante su reacción. – Es broma… casi.

– Pues, podemos decir que estoy sobreprotector. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– Creo que le estoy dando largas al asunto… debería ir y hablar con él de una vez. Para que todo pueda terminar de una vez.

– ¿Segura que quieres terminar lo que sea que tuvieran?

Hinata se quedó mirando al pelinegro, mientras este la movía por la pista al ritmo lento de la música. No estaban tan cerca como les hubiera gustado, pero sabían que debían guardar las apariencias. Ella recostó su frente en el pecho del Uchiha por unos segundos, luego se separó y le habló al oído.

– Solo por si acaso, búscame en media hora. Y saca tus propias conclusiones si intervenir o no.

Dicho eso, Hinata se separo de él y fue en busca de Gaara. Que no le fue difícil hallar, estaba parado frente a la barra del bar.

– Un gintonic. – Pidió la ojiperla al camarero, mientras se recostaba por la barra, al lado del pelirrojo.

– Hay cosas que no cambian, Hinata y un gintonic… me traen recuerdos. – Él trataba de frenar sus ganas de acercarse y tomar su cintura, simplemente se limitó a recostarse de costado, y mirarla.

– Hace rato me habías dicho que querías hablar… y creo que es momento. Me di algunos meses para pensar, para poner las cosas en orden. Debes saber que no será fácil que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

El camarero llegó, dejo la copa frente a Hinata y renovó el vaso de whisky del pelirrojo. La pelinegra tomo su copa, y se dirigió a un lugar mas apartado del patio, seguida muy de cerca del Sabaku No.

– No sé… no sé que decir a parte de que lo siento. Estos meses sin ti fueron… difíciles. Pero lo hice… lo hice porque no quería perderte, no quería que te alejaras de mi-

– ¿Acaso creías que era de tu propiedad? ¿Perderme? No me ibas a "perder". Sigues sin ser consciente de lo que hiciste, de lo que ME hiciste.

– No… Amor, no, jamás querría hacerte daño…

– Me ocultaste que me habían aceptado en la universidad de mis sueños, y no solo eso, me hiciste creer que no había entrado y dejaste que me hunda en mi depresión por varias semanas.

– No… no fue así, déjame expli-

– ¡Basta! ¿Querías que hablemos? Pues primero me vas a dejar hablar a mí, y después, veré si tengo ganas de escucharte. Pero llevo cuatro meses cargando con tanta rabia. – Hinata se levanto de la banca donde se encontraba, y empezó a caminar de ida y vuelta. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no pudiste hablar conmigo como una persona normal? No te correspondía decidir por mí.

– Estábamos comprometidos… si lo sabias, me ibas a dejar. No estas viendo como eso me hubiese hecho sentir.

– ¡Pero eso me correspondía decidir a mí! ¿Por qué soy yo la que debería dejar sus aspiraciones? ¿Acaso no podías transferirte a Londres conmigo? ¿Por qué debía ser yo la que dejara todo? Sabia que no lo estabas tomando bien cuando estaba viendo los papeles, pero lo habías aceptado. Me dijiste que veríamos la manera de solucionarlo. Y eso también fue una mentira.

– Hinata…

– ¿Y que hiciste cuando te descubrí? Me culpaste a mi… te pusiste violento… – Hinata a esas alturas ya no podía contener las lágrimas, estaba dejando salir toda la rabia que había contenido en los últimos meses.

– ¿Este idiota te llegó a tocar? – Sasuke se había estado acercado lentamente, veía que la pelinegra estaba bastante alterada, así que decidió ir por ella. Había creído que lo sintieron llegar, pero no fue así, y llego justo para escuchar las ultimas palabras de la Hyuga.

– Esto no es asunto tuyo. – Gaara se giró para tener de frente al Uchiha.

– Eres un maldito bastardo – El pelinegro empujo a Gaara por el hombro, haciéndolo trastabillar, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar de vuelta, Hinata se puso entre los dos.

– Basta, Sasuke. Las cosas… no son como te imaginas. Te lo explicaré. Pero necesito terminar esta conversación. – Hinata tomo una de las manos de Sasuke, y la apretó, a modo de súplica.

– Bien. Si es lo que quieres. – Sasuke se soltó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero al ultimo momento, se giro y le dijo: – Volveré a buscarte en 15 minutos. No dejaré que este imbécil te arruine la noche. Si tienen algo mas que decirse luego de ese tiempo, pues será en otra ocasión _Hinata._ – y se fue.

– Hinata… – Gaara estaba tratando de contener sus ganas de despotricar contra el pelinegro, pero sabia que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, así que decidió ignorar al azabache. – No sé como pedir disculpas sin tratar de justificarme. Lo sé. No hay justificación, pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice. Fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado. Y como reaccioné luego… fueron segundos… solamente fueron unos segundos. No sé que me pasó. Pero nunca lo volvería a hacer. Lo juro. Hinata. Te amo. Te amo y no puedo estar un día mas sin saber que me odias.

– No puedo mentirte, y decirte que te perdono, o que no te odio. Por que lo hago, te odio. Y no puedo perdonarte, no aun, porque ahora que te vi… revivieron sentimientos en mi que creí haber superado. Pero no dejo de repetir en mi cabeza lo que hiciste. – Hinata se arrodillo, no podía aguantar mas tiempo parada ya que las piernas le empezaban a temblar. – Cuando salí de la que fue nuestra casa, no sabia a donde ir. No podía llegar a casa con moretones en los brazos. No quería ser esa chica. No quería… no sabia que hacer. Me quedé con Ino hasta que las heridas superficiales desaparecieron. Pero esas no eran las peores, el daño que me hiciste… todavía no puedo sanar. Lo que más me lastimo, fue que la persona que más amé en la vida pudo traicionarme así. Me rompiste el corazón Gaara. No sé que esperas que haga.

Gaara levanto a Hinata por los hombros, hasta ponerla de pie, acerco su frente a la de ella, y respiro su aroma. Beso su mejilla, y se separó.

– No solo rompí tu corazón, sino también el mío. Lo entiendo, lo sé. Perdón. Hace un mes estoy yendo a terapia, tratando de solucionar algunos problemas que hay en mí. Sé que no te merecías nada de lo que hice, y sé que no fue lo único que hice. Fueron varias cosas, tenia problemas… tengo problemas. Y no merecías cargar con eso. Pero quiero que sepas, amor, que no voy a renunciar. – Tomo las mejillas de Hinata entre sus manos, de forma que hacia que se miren directamente a los ojos. – Volveré, cuando pueda merecerte. – Besó su frente, y se alejó.

Hinata se sentó de vuelta en la banca. Ya no lloraba. Las palabras de Gaara calaron hondo en su ser. Aunque no lo hubiera aceptado frente a él, todavía lo amaba, y también lo odiaba. Pero saber, que volvería… sabia que tenia ilusiones, como una tonta enamorada.

– Así que te dejó sola. – Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

– No es como que… me pegaba. Fue una vez, no lo excuso, fue completamente su culpa. Aunque no era así… lo hizo. Una sola vez, pero lo hizo.

– Quisiera matarlo. Pero eso no solucionaría nada y no creo que te haga sentir mejor. – El azabache coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hombro, y la atrajo mas hacia él. – Pero me alegra que sepas que no es tu culpa, y que no lo excuses. Estoy… bastante orgulloso.

– Y esa no es toda la historia. Pero no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de eso. ¿Qué tal si esta noche, tu, Itachi, Hanabi y yo nos ponemos bien borrachos? – Sasuke rió, la miró unos instantes, y besó sus labios unos segundos, aprovechando que estaba un poco oscuro y nadie los vería.

– Vamos señorita Hyuga.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** no hay excusa para tanta tardanza! Pero tuve un semestre super complicado, y mis anotaciones del fic se me perdieron, asi que estuve un poco perdida tratando de retomar, este capitulo lo llevo escribiendo unos meses, asi que si hay algún error o algo que parezca que no tiene sentido, lo siento! No lo pude corregir porque ya les quería subir el capitulo. Espero me perdones y sigan leyendo esta historia si les prometo actualizar mas seguido, ya que tengo unas semanas libres. Besos 😊


End file.
